kowareta_kokorofandomcom-20200214-history
Broken Egg
Broken Egg is a light novel sequel to Broken Minds. Official Synopsishttps://lockedon.itch.io/broken-minds/devlog/30799/broken-egg-now-live-for-itchio It's December 6th, 1996. Shiro Kyashaba is dead, and bits of her have been stuffed into an egg, delivered to her sister. The YPDA attempts to solve this case, doing a typically terrible job. Status Available along with a purchase of Broken Minds on itch.io and GameJolt. Characters Shiro Kyashaba Omurice Rin Kyashaba Yuzuki Hiiro Ume Hakase Takuma Karashi Hato Sakizaki Locations * YPDA offices * Shiro's apartment * Rin's apartment * The forest * Hato's apartment Plot SPOILER WARNING! The full plot of the light novel is laid out below. Proceed with caution. Shiro Kyashaba is dead, and her sister Rin is talking to Yuzuki about the case. Rin explains that bits of Shiro were delivered to her within an unbroken egg. Her own theory about the murderer is that it's a predator that Shiro met online, who managed to figure out Shiro's identity and location merely from small hints in different stories that Shiro was writing for them. The detectives begin their investigation. Takuma searches Shiro's apartment and finds a diary that mentions that Shiro is going to meet with "the detectives". Shiro relates her experience being interviewed by the YPDA for a position, and how they had rudely sent her a letter pointing out all of her flaws. Yuzuki confirms that the DNA from the egg matches Shiro's DNA. She brings up the possibility that Shiro isn't dead yet, and that she was only kidnapped, which Ume and Takuma scoff at. In the past, Shiro relates how she realized she was being stalked during a walk in the woods. Another egg is delivered to Rin. This time it has a note "I only kill my victims". Yuzuki has been investigating Shiro's friends Hato and Youko to see if it turns up a lead. Ume and Takuma send her to Rin's house to pick up the new egg. Ume gets an email containing something called "The Black Report". Shiro relates meeting her friend Hato outside of his school to walk together. He seems like a strange person, barely paying attention to her while he talks about nothing but philosophy and not liking medical school. Hato brings her to his house, which is constructed out of hallways encircling one another. Hato directs her outside to his chicken coop, and then kills her by stabbing her with a kitchen knife and letting his chickens peck her to death. Back at the YPDA, Takuma discovers a stash of letters hidden in the diary, one of which is from Hato. He immediately jumps to the conclusion that Hato must be the murderer, and rushes to Hato's house, using the address on the letter to find him. He confronts Hato in his home. Hato is waiting for him, having planted the letter as trap. Hato explains his twisted logic of using eggs to rebirth Shiro and make her better, and how he believes that he "sees the future" and so knows that his victims will die anyway, therefore giving him the right to kill them. Takuma handcuffs him, but not before sharing a meal with Hato. Hato begins to choke, and dies. The detectives then blackmail Rin when she refuses to pay them, using information they gained in The Black Report. References